


Nutella Kisses

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: It’s the morning after a show and you decide to make Patrick some Nutella pancakes. Originally posted on Tumblr





	Nutella Kisses

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, waking me up from a pleasant dream about a mountain or something. I turned to face the love of my life. Patrick slept soundly, occasionally snoring. I’m not sure how late he got back last night but at least he had a few days before the next show. I stretched and sat up. I should make him breakfast. I kissed his cheek gently and crawled out of bed.

I tried to get downstairs as quietly as I could but the house creaked every now and then. We haven’t been living together for long but I wondered why we didn’t do it sooner. I was living with my best friend and there was nothing else I could ask for.

I pulled out the bisquick, milk, and eggs. Pancakes were pretty much the only thing I could make well. Cooking was definitely not a strong suit of mine. I stared at the ingredients and decided to try something new. I went and pulled out the jar of Nutella and set it with the rest of the stuff. I had no idea if this would work or if I would do this right. It was worth a shot.

I mixed together all the ingredients except for the Nutella. How much of this do I put in? A spoonful? Two?

“Well, just fuck it I guess,” I mumbled to myself. I threw in a few giant spoonful’s and started mixing it up. I heard a snicker from behind me and jumped. Patrick stood in the archway with a hand covering his mouth to hide his laughing. I pouted at him.

“Patrick. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” He was still chuckling as he came over and kissed my forehead.

“No, don’t worry about it. It was entertaining to watch you basically dump half a jar of Nutella in some pancake batter.” I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up. Patrick’s arms wrapped around me and I hugged him back.

“I missed you, (Y/N),” he said. He had only been gone for a couple weeks but it always feels like longer.

“Well maybe I should tag along with you guys next time. That way you’re not flying back and forth for shows and visiting me.” I had always wanted to join him and his band for tours but Patrick was always worried it would be too much for me.

“I’d feel bad dragging you all over the place like that. Because as much as I love your sleepy look, you do tend to get crabby,” He said, chuckling. I smacked his arm and turned back to the pancake mixture. I stirred it a bit more with Patrick’s arms wrapped around me. He then grabbed the Nutella jar and started eating it while leaning on the counter.

“Hey, now. You’re gunna spoil your breakfast. Also, you should be sharing that.” I reached for it and he pulled it back. I glared at him. He laughed and stuck his finger back in the jar. “Man at least use a spoon.” I reached for it again and he just held it away from me.

“I think I deserve to have a treat. I’ve been touring and that’s hard work,” he said as he stuck his finger in his mouth. I jumped for it again and he grabbed my waist and held me close. He kissed my lips softly and I could taste the chocolate. His distraction almost worked. I was able to grab the jar and jump away from him.

I sat on the opposite counter and grinned at him. Patrick crossed his arms and shook his head. I dipped one of my fingers in the jar and ate it. I fluttered my eyes at him and we both started cracking up. I knew it looked stupid but I wanted to tease him. He walked over to me to stand between my legs. He looked up at me and smiled.

“I’m in love with you. You are probably the most perfect person ever, (Y/N).” I blushed and looked away from him. I could never get over him saying things like that. It felt like a fairytale whenever he did. He reached up and wiped my lip, getting off some left-over Nutella.

“I love you too, Patrick. You make me the happiest person in the world,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was sweet and gentle as our tongues met. I smiled into the kiss and he lifted me off the counter and set me down. His hands came up to hold my face tenderly. His forehead rested against mine. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What is it, Patrick?” He looked into my eyes. His gaze was intense and I saw him flush a bit. He kissed me tenderly again before he took a deep breath.

“Marry me. I want to spend my life with you.” My mouth fell open slightly and he stood there watching me. He bit his lip and looked worried. Oh, god he was serious. I felt tears pool in my eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh as a smile broke out onto my face. I crushed my mouth against his and he stumbled back slightly. Patrick wrapped his arms around my waist. “So…” he questioned.

“Oh, my God, yes, Patrick! Yes, a million times,” I said. I hugged him tightly and I felt him relax. He pulled away from me and a goofy smile graced his face.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He hurried off and back up the stairs. He came back down with a small box in his hand he stood in front of me as he opened it. A beautiful ring. It was simple with a medium sized diamond in the center and two small diamonds shaped like hearts on either side. I laughed and covered my mouth.

“Patrick, it’s absolutely amazing. You know you didn’t need to get me a ring,” I said. He grabbed my hand and slipped it onto my finger. He must have raided my ring box to find the right size.

“You deserve a ring, though. I was going to wait and take you out on a proper date before asking but I couldn’t have asked for a better set up than us fighting over a jar of Nutella. That and I just didn’t want to wait anymore,” he said with a laugh. He kissed me again and I swear I was high on life. The only thing I could think of was my future with Patrick. We kissed the whole way to the bedroom, the pancakes and Nutella forgotten.


End file.
